Goodbye Kurofai Songfic
by Risa manei
Summary: Broken up, and just plain broken, Fai remembers. Warning, yaoi. Song; Goodbye by Miley Cryus. R&R would be loved!


Disclaimer; Risa-chan does not own anything but her dignity...which is disappearing really fast xD She doesn't own the song, Miley, Clamp, Tsubasa, Fai or Kurogane.

Warning;; Yoai, angsty?

**I can honestly say**

**You've been on my mind**

**Since I woke up today, up today**

**I look at your photograph all the time**

**These memories come back to life**

**And I don't mind**

Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open gently as a single beam of sunlight fell upon them through the small crack in the curtain over the window. "Nn" He whispered gently, turned his head as his beautiful golden blond hair fell across his forhead and over his eyes. "Good morning...Kuro-nee." He whispered without thinking, looking to the empty place that had once been occupied by the easily tempered man. The moment the familiare nickname had left the blonds pale lips they quivered as if he were about to cry. "Oh, Kuro-chi..." He whimpered, turning his head again as he curled himself into a tight little ball.

He glanced from the blankents, his sapphire pools shinning with held back tears. He looked at the side table where a small photo sat, collecting dust. Kurogane was carrying Fai on his back with a rather annoyed look to his face, but, if you looked rrrreeeallly close you could see the small smirk upon the tan one's lips that told of happiness. Fai in the picture, however, was smiling so real, so pure, his bright sapphire eyes shinning in the sunlight. The blond smiled gently, fakely, as he closed his eyes. Remembering was always painful. "I miss you...my Kuro-puppy..."

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

Fai touched his lips absently as he turned in his bed again, wanting to fall alseep and get rid of these painful memories. At least when you dream them...you don't rememer, not always anyways. He sighed gently as he stared at the ceiling, remembering when Kurogane had kissed him. It was a common occurance in their lives them, here and kiss, there a kiss. Like a reward only better. He could still feel it, Fai, still feel the tingles each tiny reward would bring him. Such a happy memory, but why did it have so bring such...pain.

**The time that you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**I remember the simple things**

**I remember 'till I cry**

He closed his eyes gently, the fake smile still placed upon his lips. He tried to sleep, he tried but failed. Instead he just laid there, his arms wrapped around him so tight for it felt like each memory caused his heart to shatter, he was just trying to keep it together. He let the memories play, tears beginning to shimmer on his eyelashes.

"_What the hell are you doing?" Kurogane had grunted from his place on the sofa, watching as the blond nimbly spun around and moved his feet in elegant little steps. He had a big smile planted on his __perfect pale face. _

"_Why, dancing of course Kuro-mii." He stopped suddenly and held out a hand. "Come join me, it's fun!" He cried happily, this was a rare moment when the real, happy Fai showed through the cracking mask._

"Why the hell would _**I**__ do that?" Kurogane grumbled, crossing his arms like a little kid. "And my name is Kurogane."_

"_Fine, have it your way, Kuro-cutie" Fai whispered, stepping forward to place a small kiss on Kurogane's forehead. "I'll dance by myself." And he did. He twirled and spun, his hands flailing in the air in oddly persice flails. _

_They stopped when two large tan hands held fast, and gently, to Fai's pale ones. The blond stopped spinning and looked up at Kurogane with a cute surprised expression, his eyes wide with curiosity. But before he could say anything Kurogane moved one hand from Fai's to his skinny waist and spun with him gently. "You weren't doing it right." He whispered, staring into Fai's eyes. _

_Fai smiled gently. "I'm glad you joined me then, to teach me the right way." He whispered, placing his unoccupied hand on Kurogane's broad shoulders. He stood on his tipitoes for a moment as he stole a quick, yet passionate, kiss from Kurogane. The sweet thing was, there wasn't any music the two danced along too. _

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**

**The memory I want to forget**

**Is goodbye**

Fai flipped again in the bed, whimpering as he clenched the bed sheet. "Kuro-chii...I miss you..soo so much." He whispered again, the tears falling faster as he bit his lip before he sat up. "But...life goes on...sadly." He sighed as the blanket fell off of him. He got out of bed and moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day. No matter how terribly sad he was, life still went on. Even without Kurogane.

**I woke up this morning**

**And played our song**

**And through my tears I sang along**

Fai walked out of the bathroom only a short while later, glancing at his clock to see he had about another two hours before school. "Gods, why did I get up this early?" He groaned before turning his stereo to turn it on before walking his desk to finish up the homework that was due that day.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a Lunar Landing. _

Sapphire eyes snapped to the radio. "No." He whispered. _Their_ song. Why, why did it have to come on...now! He raised a hand to his chest and bit his lip, yet he could gather enough strength to get up and change it.

_Make me want to run_

_Till I find you._

Fai sighed heavily as he turned back to his work the song continueing to play in the background. "Shut the world away from here...your the only on I hear...with everything we know...fades to black." He sniffled slightly as he whipped the tears away from his cheeks. "Half the time the world is ending...truth is I am done pretending..I...never thought that I...had any more to give...pushing me so far...here I am without you.." He placed his head in his arms and sobbed gently. "Drink..to all that we have lost...mistakes we have made...Everything will change..."

_But love remains the same_

**I picked up the phone and than**

**Put it down**

**'cause I know I'm wasting my time**

**And I don't mind**

He turned his head as the song came to and end, sighing as the screen on his cell glowed gently. "Yea, yea, I know it's time for me to get up." He whispered, just in time for the alarm to go off. He sat up, whipped the tears away from his eyes and picked up his phone.

He flipped it open and the first thing he sees is another picture of him and Kurogane, this time Kurogane was laughing at a funny movie with Fai laying peacefully in his arms. "He's everywhere." The blond grumbled and he played around with the buttons, somehow ending up in contacts. The fist number he sees, the most used, was, of course, Kurogane.

He stared intently, his thumb just about to hit the call button when he flipped in closed again. "There's no point." He whispered. "Kuro-mii already...said goodby..." He whispered but smiled gently. "Will he...always be on my mind?" He sighed gently as he stood to wash his face, he didn't want to look like he was crying at school or anything. He sighed again. No matter if Kurogane was on his mind forever, after a while the pain would have to numb...right? Maybe then he'd be happy, happy just...remembering.

**I remember when we kissed**

**I still feel it on my lips**

**The time that you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**I remember the simple things**

**I remember 'till I cry**

**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**

**A memory I want to forget**

Fai laughed suddenly as he stood, he had forgotten the time. "I'll be late." He whispered, fitting his mask swiftly on his face as he got everything ready for school. He was a professional at his little mask, he could easily trick many people. He still looked like the happy-go-lucky little Fai everyone knew and loved as he made his way to school, but really his heart was shattering with memories.

'I still don't understand' He thought as he entered the buildings, the memories of the kisses and the dancing still playing in his mind. 'I don't understand why we broke up...was...he afraid?'

Fai was silent throughout the whole school day, everyone was worried for him, though less if it weren't for his real smile. Even shy little Sakura had voiced her worry about him during lunch. She had, mistakenly, asked where Kurogane was, he usually ate lunch with them untill about a week ago. Fai's answer was just a silent stand and walk away, he couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't take the feeling of Kurogane staring at his back the whole lunch hour from way across the room. 'Talk to me, dammit, don't just stare at me.' Fai whispered in his mind as he left the cafeteria, Kurogane watching him as he left. 'Talk to me, don't look at me, let me forget...'

**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**

**With your ring tone**

**I hesitate but answer it anyway**

**You sound so alone**

**And I'm surprised to hear you say**

The school day ended finally, it felt, to Fai, like five days rolled into one. He sulked all the way home and went to him room right away. He threw his backpack across the room and fell on his bed. "Why?" He whispered, so gently that it sounded like the wind, even to him. He flipped ontop of the bed and wrapped his arms around him, staring at the picture of them, so happy, three weeks ago.

He stayed like that for a while, about an hour, untill a loud sound came from his desk. He sprang up and looked over. "Kuro...chii?" He whispered, the familiare song playing from the little cell phone. He jumped out of bed and stepped over to it, his hand hovering hesitantly. He wasn't going to answer...that was untill the final ring when he snatched it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey." Said a rough voice. It sounded so...sad. So hollow. "Can you...come over?"

"Why?" Fai asked gently after stiffling a gasp after hearing Kurogane's voice.

"Just...come over." And then it was silent. Fai smiled gently as he put the phone down. "Sure, Kuro-mii, I'll be right over." He answered, even though there was noone to talk to. And so he sprang from his room and ran from his house and to Kurogane's, stopping only to catch his breath as he knocked on the door.

Well....he tried to. It swung open before his fist could make contact. And there Kurogane stood, his expression seemed blank but to someone who knew him very very well, like Fai, he was sad. Completely and utterly sad.

"K..Kuro-chii?" Fai asked, but Kurogane stepped aside. "In." He ordered, and the blond followed obediantly. "What did you want, Kuro-mii?" Fai asked gently, spinning around to face his ex.

**You remember when we kissed**

**You still feel it on your lips**

**The time that you danced with me**

**With no music playing**

**You remember the simple things**

**We talked 'till he cried**

**You said that your biggest regret**

**The one thing you wish I'd forget**

**Is saying goodbye**

Kurogane sighed and looked away. "I miss you." He grumbled reluctantly. "All of it, I dunno how but I do." He turned back to look at Fai, who stared back at him in complete disbelife

"You...do?" Fai whispered gently, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I...miss you too. How can I not." He laughed fakely, looking away himself.

"You're everywhere!" The said in unison. Fai looked up at Kurogane. "The pictures, school, my head. God, Fai, you're everywhere." Kurogane continued, stepping forward. "When theres no music, you're there dancing, where there is you're singing, when I'm laying alone I can feel you kiss me. You're voice in your head, everywhere!" He sighed as he stepped to the couch and flopped down.

"What are you saying...Kuro-mii?" Fai whispered gently, turning around to face him. Kurogane looked up at him, snatched his wrist and pulled him down.

"I love you, dammit." Kurogane hissed before pressing his lips against Fai's, who made a small squeek in responce. The tan one pulled away as he looked into the pools of sapphire. "Forget it." He whispered softly, obviously talking about something that had been on both their minds since it happened.

"Forget what, Kuro-chii?" He whispered, slightly dazed by it all.

"You're mine, forever. So forget that idiot spat we had, and that stupid word we hate."

"What word is that?" Fai asked, sitting down on Kurogane's lap with a big, and very real, smile on his face. Kurogane could always get him to smile.

"Goodbye, you idiot." Kurogane smirked as he kissed Fai again and pulled away rather reluctantly.

"I love you Kuro-puppy." Fai whispered, his sapphire eyes closed as he laid his head again Kurogane's chest.

"Yea yea." Kurogane grumbled, though he did wrap his arms tightly around Fai.

**Saying goodbye**

**Oh, Goodbye**

* * *

OMG! Sucky ending. This is my...fifth(?) song fic?

I was inspired xD  
I was going through songs to put on my new ipod when this came up and a plot bunny bit me. It wouldn't let go, and now I have a scar, and yea...this is the result.

Veryyy sucky.

Btw, reviews make Risa happy x33

~Risa


End file.
